Who Knew?
by miudadoidaporanime
Summary: I'll never forget, because memories is all we have left...


I already have an account here, but i forgot the password so... here's one of my old stories. Hope you enjoy =)

- Published: 09-08-09 -

* * *

Hello… my name is and this is my first fic! More like a song-fic, but still!

Yumi: Hey girl hey!

What the hell was that?!

Yumi: Just something I heard. I thought I could try it here. ^^

O.o… ok. So, as I already said, this is my first story and it's puzzleshipping. Of course, there will be yaoi. You have been warned. Oh, by the way, this is my 'muse' Yumi. Can you do the disclaimer please?

Yumi: Marie doesn't own the song. Or Yu-Gi-Oh! Gosh, if I had a penny for every time I read that…

P.S. Listen to the song while reading.

_Italics_ – Flashback

**Bold** - Lyrics

~.~

'It rained' he thought. The streets were empty; every kid was most likely snuggled at home, in their own, warm blanked. A boy with tricolored hair was walking home after a long day at school. He just had a talk with one of his teachers…

"_Yugi, I don't know what's going on. Your grades have dropped this last semester. You're not paying attention in classes and you haven't done your homework in weeks. I'm worried about you, is there something going on that you would like to talk about?"_ _Mr. Myazaki said, concern evident in is grey eyes. Yugi dropped his eyes to the floor, searching for a reason to set his teachers mind at ease. Suddenly he looked up._

"_Everything's fine! I just feel a little lonely since my grandpa left for a dig a few days ago." He said, trying to reassure his teacher. 'It's true, I do feel lonely.'_

"_Ok." He said, a bit suspicious. "Just promise me that you will work harder at school."_

"_I promise. I'll try as hard as I can."_

As he was walking down the road to his house, which was right around the corner, he started thinking about his true reasons for being sloppier at school.

He remembered the first time he saw him, the first time he talked to him. It seemed as if it had been yesterday. His eyes, could speak a thousand words. His voice said everything and still nothing. His touch, just one and he felt like fire. Everything about him was captivating. Well, **was** because he was no longer in this world. His other half. His darkness. His Yami.

**You took my hand, you showed me how**

**You promised me you'd be around**

**That's right**

**I took your words and I believed**

**In everything you said to me**

**That's right**

He remembered when they both went to look for his lost memories along with his other friends, Joey, Tea and Tristan. He hasn't seen them in a while, probably because unconsciously he didn't want to. Although Yugi said that he could share his memories, Yami still wanted to know why he had been locked inside the Millenium Puzzle.

**If someone said three years from now**

**You'd be long gone**

**I'd stand up and punch them out**

'**Cause they're all wrong**

**I know better 'cause you said forever**

**And ever**

**Who knew?**

He remembered all those times when they all got together at Burger World, to share news and goof around. Joey and Tristan always joking, Tea reprimanding them and Yugi watching. But he wasn't the only one watching, because the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle was always by his lights side.

**Remember when we were such fools**

**And so convinced and just too cool**

He remembered his first dream about the ancient pharaoh, how they started doing something random and ended up in his soul room, touching, kissing, licking and doing other things that friends shouldn't do. At least that's what he thought. He was glad that the spirit was asleep when he had that dream; he didn't want to explain himself to the ex-ruler.

**I wish I could touch you again**

**I wish I could still call you friend**

**I'd give anything**

He remembered all the people they fought together: Seto, Pegasus, Malik, Noa, Dartz, and finally, Zorc. After all the pain and all the tears they shed, it was worth it.

**When someone said count your blessings now**

**For the long gone**

**I guess I just didn't know how**

**I was all wrong**

**But they knew better still you said forever**

**And ever**

**Who knew?**

He remembered when Isis said what needed to be done in order to give the Pharaoh is proper rest. He tried to look calm on the outside, but inside he was crying is heart out. 'Why can't he stay?' he asked to himself, being cautious enough to not show his emotions to the spirit.

**I'll keep you locked in my head**

**Until we meet again**

**And I won't forget you my friend**

**What happened?**

**If someone said three years from now**

**You'd be long gone**

**I'd stand up and punch them out**

'**Cause they're all wrong**

He remembered the last night before the final duel, he decided he had to tell Yami about his feelings; he had to show him his love. He was quite surprised when the feelings where returned 'a hundred times more' he said. Then, slowly and gently, they stepped closer to each other, closing the gap for their first kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, they both lay across the sheets, arms and legs mingled. They moaned, growled, whimpered and screamed. And then they cried. Even after their last kisses they continued to cry, because they knew it would be a long time before they could see each other again.

**That last kiss I'll cherish until we meet again**

**And time makes it harder, I wish I could remember**

**But I'll keep your memory; you visit me in my sleep**

He'll forever remember, because that's all he has now: Memories.

**My darling,**

**Who knew?**

**My darling, my darling,**

**Who knew?**

**My darling, I miss you, my darling,**

**Who knew?**

**Who knew?**

~.~

Yumi: Awww, why did he have to leave?

Because that's how the story goes… Kazuki Takahashi could've at least made a season were Yami would return.

Yumi: Yeah… *sniff*

Here *gives Yumi a tissue*. Please review and constructive criticism is always welcome ^^


End file.
